


Visitor

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Series: Meeting Of The Ways [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Confined/Caged, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Since you're stuck in that nasty cage and I'm not going to play with you, you better play with yourself, hadn't you?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Confined/Caged' in [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

  
'When the Doctor said you were in Stormcage, I didn't realise it was an actual _cage_.'

'Captain!' She looked pleased to see him. Even in her tatty combats and vest top, she was luxuriously appealing. Two guards had been hovering, but Jack has brought borrowed psychic paper that proclaims him to be some high-up inspector of prisons, and has ordered them to a safe distance, out of earshot.

'What brings you here?'

'Been missing you - we haven't seen you in a while. The Doctor was gonna join me, but then you phoned from a while back and said he shouldn't - ' Jack is picking his way through the tangled timelines here. Even using 51st century Time Agency terms that cover a lot of timey-wimey situations, he's struggling not to spoiler River.

'So he's off in, uh, the Bone Meadows I think he said, with you, and I'm here to cheer you up.'

'Oooh, the Bone Meadows,' she said, grinning. 'That was fun.'

'And here you are, locked up in a cage, and me without any sonic,' he said, mock-sorrowfully.

'Oh, has he confiscated the blaster again?' she asked.

'You know the Doctor. No sense of humour about naked Portal in the library.'

She giggled.

'So, if I'm in here and you're out there, how exactly are you going to cheer me up?' She stepped closer to the bars, leaned against them. One arm draped upwards, her eyes appraising him.

He grinned. This isn't a creative, boxed-in cell with unbreakable perspex between visitor and occupant. And the guards are well out of the way. And -

She reached out an arm, grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him towards her.

'You have no idea how frustrating it is being in here,' she muttered. 'No one has touched me for weeks. No one.'

'No one wants to get the wrong side of your lipstick,' muttered Jack, who is leaning back. 'Incidentally, you haven't got it on now, have you? Because it's a great trip, but I have to get back to the Tardis in an hour and I prefer not to be hallucinating when I time-travel - '

'I'm clean,' she said, and kissed him.

She is an astonishing kisser. Varied and focussed and intense and sensual. Even when, as now, she's craving contact, she's controlled and expert.

He reaches for her, locks an arm across the small of her back so they are pressed as close together as possible - her breasts against him, his knee touching hers. The bars are holding them apart, but he can feel her heat on him, she's grasping his arms close about her -

A tiny snick of sound makes him snatch away, take two steps back.

'Oooh, _bad_ girl.' She'd been trying to steal his Vortex Manipulator while he was distracted, it's half-unfastened.

'Didn't think you'd get away with that, did you? I _taught_ you that trick.'

Back when he'd thought lecturing on 20th Century Earth at Luna University was going to be _peaceful_.

'Nice use of misdirection though,' he added, ruefully, and she can see that he's getting hard, his cock swelled excitedly beneath his trousers.

'You know I can't get you out, River,' he said, firmly. 'The Doctor told me, you need to stay put.'

She pouted. It's hard to tell if she's trying to appeal to him or really upset.

'But - I just want to get out of this damn cage so I can touch you,' she said, beguilingly. 'I could just teleport out, I'd go straight back in as soon as we were done, I promise...'

'Na-ah.' He's not fooled for a second. He has the measure of her - as a liar, cheat and con-artist, she's damn good, but then he taught her every trick he knows.

'You are much too much of a bad girl to be let out, River,' he said, softly. 'But tell you what - if you take your punishment well, maybe I'll be nice and touch you some more.'

She gasped. He looked so calm, despite the flush of his face and his ruffled hair. This was the Jack of her present - hints of grey at the temples, his face fining down to accentuate his cheekbones. He's also much happier than the younger versions of him she's met. Something like serentiy has settled on him since he's been travelling with the Doctor again.

'Punishment?' she asked.

'Yeah. Since you're stuck in that nasty cage and I'm not going to play with you, you better play with yourself, hadn't you?'

He pushed a couple of buttons on his wrist strap, and there was a small bip up in the shadows of the ceiling.

'Camera's off. Now you can put on a show for me.'

It's exciting. The Doctor has his moments of topping, but is still - after all this time - a little bit innocent. Jack, on the other hand, has a mind as creatively kinky as her own.

'Can I keep my clothes on?' she asked.

'Where's the fun in that?'

She undressed slowly for him, curving her fingers and rubbing and squeezing her breasts before taking off her bra. The feeling sent a sharp thrill straight to her clit. She plays about with eye contact, glancing down at her body, then flicking her eyes up to meet Jack's. He's leaning against the far wall of the corridor, a safe distance away, thumbs looped in his belt, watching.

Her hand dipping inside the bra, she pinches her hardening nipple between finger and thumb, then rubs her fingertip rapidly over the tip, making herself shiver. Her other hand reaches round to unhook the bra - prison-issue ones are so old-fashioned they still fasten at the _back_ , which is ridiculous - and slips if off, drops it to the floor.

She has amazing breasts, full and luscious, and they feel beautifully heavy and erotic in her hands. Cupping and stroking them, she moves sensually, like she's offering them to Jack. _Come here_ is in the look she gives him. _Come here and feel these_.

One hand still playing with her nipple, she undoes her trousers with the other, slides a hand very slowly under the material. She's not going to take them off yet, just to annoy him.

With her fingertips, she slides down over the cloth of her pants, tracing the cleft of her cunt, warm and growing damp and hot under her hand. She is so frustrated, she could probably come in the next thirty seconds if she wanted to, but tormentingly, she has to hold off on the chance that Jack will join in. So she slides her fingers up and down very slowly over her lips, forcing herself not to speed up, glancing up again to meet Jack's eye.

His eyes are fixed on her hand as it moves gently, half concealed by the material.

'Take them off,' he said, softly.

She obeyed, turning as she did so, with mock modesty and also because she knows very well how much he likes her bum. Bending to step out of them, she hears a small intake of breath behind her.

Turning back, nothing on now but her pants, which are thin and small and plain - prison issue again - she leaned as she had before, one arm draped along a bar, gripping it in a suggestive, graceful way. Her other hand she ran down her body again, slowly, taking her time as she traced her navel, the lush curve of her belly, and then dipping down between her thighs again to where she's now distinctly wet and oh so very sensitive.

Moving the material of her pants aside, she met Jack's eyes, and very deliberately slipped a finger inside her cunt.

He tried to keep his face neutral, but she caught the tell - he swallowed hard.

She leaned forward, allowed her breasts to press against the cool metal of her prison, and at the same time raised her hand to her mouth and tasted her wet finger, licking it smoothly.

'Pants off,' he orders, almost idly. It's a good try at nonchalance. His hand, which is pressing the tip of his aching cock, is a giveaway. Not stroking or squeezing - just applying pressure. But she knows she's starting to win the power game here, the struggle for control.

She shed her pants, faster now, because she is aching and excited and he's clearly impressed. Naked, she resumed her position, leaning against the bars, her right hand reaching down and parting her curls to touch her wet lips, and her left looped around a bar in front of her, her fingers playing with her nipple.

No need for further subtlety, she's circling her clit, round and round, the swift little manouevre that gets her off best. Standing naked, leaning against bars is not her usual style, but it's been ages since she had sex - even purely visual non-contact sex - and she's deeply turned on and very frustrated. She's shortening her breath, trying to build up faster, wanting to come so much she's almost forgotten that Jack said he might join in.

She opened her eyes, looked across to him. He's leaning back against the wall, flushed, clearly aroused, his hand rubbing slowly against the swelling of his cock through his trousers.

'Slow down, honey,' he said. 'You can wait a little longer before you come.'

She bit back a whimper.

'What I want you to do now,' he said, 'is leave your clit alone, and fuck yourself with your fingers. Can you do that for me?'

She nodded. He's still notionally in charge, for all he's hard at the sight of her. She looks so good, naked, warm and glowing with exertion, her eyes wide and her beautiful hands moving, turning her on. Even bisected as his view is by the bars, it's a sight to see. He would have given in by now and touched her, but he's determined not to weaken first.

She started with two fingers, then switched up to three, curving as well as she could, sliding in and out at an increasing pace. It's transgressively good - she's so wet the movements make slick, delicious, filthy sounds. A twitch of sensation that tells her she's seconds from peaking and she stops.

'Jack - please - ' she said. 'I'm so close, I want - '

'Hm?'

'I want you to touch me. I want to feel you.'

He looks at her. Her pulse is fast, her breath is heaving. And she's so hungry and so trapped, stuck in her cage - he could, if he was a complete bastard, leave her there like this. And she knows that.

'Well, I _could_ just make you wait a bit longer,' he said, as if considering.

'You wouldn't,' she said, piteously.

'Well, since you were so good about doing what I said...'

Without looking away from her (in case she goes for the lipstick while his back is turned) he shed his coat, and put his wrist strap, the psychic paper, and the contents of his pockets carefully on top of it. Once he's happy there's nothing she can use to escape on him, he stepped forward.

Touching him through the bars was like a blessing - heat, warm fabric, the smell of his skin, the taste of him as he kissed her, warm and deep and rapid, and her fingers scrabbled for his cock. Simultaneously, he reached a hand down and ran it over her mound, ready to go gently, but she growled, grabbed his wrist, and forced his fingers into place on her clit, and he needed no instruction to start circling, working the slick bud exactly how she liked it. His other hand cupped her face, reached down to stroke her breasts, but she was trying so hard to get close that she pinned his wrist to the bars.

'OK,' he nudged her hand from his cock - which she was doing expert and lovely things to, but that would wait - 'come here.' He guided her hips forward til her lower body was pressing up against the bars, her hands on his shoulders, and then he kept stroking her clit. Now she has some resistance to push against, she's getting closer and closer, and he kept kissing her, keeping his body as near her as he could, pressing and stroking and rubbing her side and her breasts and reaching round to cup her ass -

'Jack - ' she forced out. 'Jack, I'm going to - '

'That's it,' he snarled, between kisses, 'that's it, you bad girl, come for me, come hard, come right now - '

She jolted with the force of her orgasm, giving a yell of joy, shaking violently, and he followed her movements, kept that firm circling finger working on her clit til the last aftershock died and she sagged, spent and sated, against the cage. Jack's arms, looped through the bars, supported her as she recovered her breath

'Oh, my - wow,' she said.

'That was amazing,' said Jack, kissing her hair. 'You are so beautiful. I have to come visit you more.'

She laughed.

'What about you, Captain?'

She reached out, grabbed the fly of his trousers, and pulled him towards her. He didn't resist. Maybe thirty seconds of expert stroking, and he knew he was going to spurt in her hands, lose himself completely to her. But what she had in mind was even better.

She kissed her way down his face, his neck, and then dropped to her knees in front of him. His head tipped back, body sinking against the bars as his knees give a little, and that gave her a few seconds where he wouldn't notice she only has one hand on him, then she dipped down over him and began to taste him, smoothing her lips along the length of his cock in a couple of swift moves that make him shudder. Her lips focus in on the tip, teasing and tweaking the damp skin til he lets out a soft moan, and then she took him all the way in again and he gave a yell and came, fast and hungry, seeing stars.

Leaning panting on the bars, he finds he can still see stars, which seem to be rotating and expanding into into great circles that spin and spin -

'Oh you _bitch_ ,' he muttered, because he recognised this trip. 'But - you were naked, where the hell were you hiding the lipstick?'

She stood up, smiled a broad, warm smile at him, a smile that says "you should know". She seems to be receding in front of his eyes, growing cloudy and distant.

' _Fuck_. I taught you that trick too, didnt I?'

He knows from past experience that in thirty seconds he'll completely loose track of himself amongst the pretty hallucinations, and then she'll order him to bring her the wrist strap, teleport out, and escape.

He takes a deep breath, resigns himself to waking up naked in her cell, with a headache.

Again.

'I'll send the Doctor to pick you up,' came her voice, rich and amused, from a long way away. He felt a gentle kiss on his cheek as his vision faded into cloudy uncertainty.

'But you _might_ have to wait a while.'

END  



End file.
